Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document storage and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically aggregating metadata and e-mail attachments from various e-mail providers in a cloud repository.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the presence of so many document storage solutions, a user's documents are generally stored in several locations, such as on home and office computers, mobile devices, and some are distributed in the user's accounts with various repositories in the cloud. A challenge of any cloud based document repository is how to automatically bring in a user's documents from all of their sources, and store them in a single location such that they can be managed, tracked, searched and worked with easily.
Most of a user's documents are exchanged via e-mail at some time. However, acquiring documents and moving them to a cloud-based repository from an e-mail account is a cumbersome manual process, requiring a user to explicitly download e-mail attachments and upload them to the cloud-based repository. Further, this must be done on every kind of device or system where a personal document management solution is to work. This creates a poor user experience.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for aggregating metadata and e-mail attachments from various e-mail providers in a cloud repository.